


Gone long ago, alas!

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Willows, F/F, Fangorn, Femslash February, Not Old Man Willow, Tree slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: In The Two Towers, Treebeard mentions some deceased tree friends of his to Merry and Pippin, good-hearted willows.Maybe there is a little bit more to be said?Here he is talking about them while they are still alive.(Despite the title, not a sad ficlet.)
Relationships: Willow/Willow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Gone long ago, alas!

Why, I know that pair of old willows down the Entwash! They are quite hollow, almost falling to pieces, but they are as quiet and sweet-spoken as a young leaf. When my heart grows sad about the loss of the Entwives, I go there, to hear them whisper endearments to each other and gentle words of welcome to me. It does my heart good to see them support each other, their branches entwined, nearing the end of their lifespans, but in beloved company and content.

But— _burarum_ —there are nasty gossips among the trees in the valleys, sound as a bell, and yet bad right through! Maybe, in truth, they envy my good willows, but are too clutching and grasping to share earth and water with anyone? They call my willow friends unnatural, but their ideas about the nature of things are all twisted…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silmladylove's prompt for 27 February: Burárum (Entish), noise of disgust.
> 
> I guess these sweet-spoken trees always sounded rather lady-like, to me, like Bregalad’s beloved rowans, but unlike Old Man Willow.   
> But others might feel differently about that!
> 
> Obviously, this ficlet features a whole string of verbal allusions to the canonical passage in LOTR, including the title.


End file.
